It is known to equip a screen wiper blade with various accessories, such as an aerodynamic deflector or a device for projecting washing fluid on to the swept surface. These accessories are generally fixed on a main yoke of the articulated structure of the wiper blade, by riveting or by resilient attachment means. These methods of fastening ernable aerodynamic deflectors in particular, of large size, or spray pipes, to be fitted. However, it is desirable that such accessories should be located as close as possible to the swept surface, and in particular as close as possible to the wiping strip.
For example, since the function of an aerodynamic deflector is to divert eddies of air which may tend to damage the wiping strip and be detrimental to its proper operation, it is desirable to locate the deflector as close as possible to the wiping strip, close to the swept surface. In this connection it has been found convenient to use a flexible aerodynamic deflector which is located as close as possible to the wiping strip, and which is able to follow the deformations of the latter.